Change Partners
by jrrm64
Summary: The SHIELD Board has decided that Captain America would be better studied and research to recreate more Super Soldiers like him then used in the Avengers. With the help of the Black Widow, he tries to avoid being taken in by the US government, while Fury and the Avengers work to have the Board replaced.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Battle of NYC, as it had started to be called, was six months in the past. The heroes who fought and defeated the alien invasion had become national heroes: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America. According to Thor humanity had declared itself by winning that battle, which meant earth could expect more enemies like the Chitauri. With this in mind Nick Fury thought it was best to expand the Avengers Initiative. The quinjet landed on roof of the refurbished Stark Tower announcing the arrival of Fury. As he exited the jet with dossiers of potential candidates under his right arm, he walked down the ramp and into one of the main living areas of the tower where Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, and Steve Rogers were waiting for him.

"Ooh oh, look honey, we have company," Stark sarcastically said, as he sat on a sofa with Pepper Potts.

"Tony, behave," his red headed girlfriend and CEO of his company warned him.

Fury strode through the open sliding doors and into the living area. He scanned the lounging heroes. It was time for them to get back to work.

"You know I could replace your bad eye with an artificial eye that would allow you to see in the dark and also fire a laser," Stark suggested to Fury.

"I like the patch," snapped Fury, who then placed the dossiers on the coffee table in front of Stark.

Stark leaned forward and looked at the dossiers.

"Code Name: Scarlet Witch, code name: Giant Man – that one is original," Stark laughed. "Code name: Quicksilver and code name Wasp. These are all you have to show us."

"These are the best I have for now," said Fury. "Review them and their talents. Giant man is Hank Pym. He's a scientist in the league of Banner."

Fury looked over at Bruce Banner with his good eye. The man looked mild mannered and gentle, as he sat in the cushioned armchair, but gamma radiation had unleashed a green rage monster in him. He smiled at Fury.

"What is it about mad scientists that they want to make themselves bigger and stronger?" smiled Stark, as he picked up Pym's dossier and started to read it.

Steve started to block the conversation between Fury and Stark out. He had recently found out that Peggy Carter was still alive. She was living in a retirement home in Virginia.

"Earth to Capiscle," Stark called over to Rogers.

Stark allowed the Avengers Team to live in apartments in Stark Towers, as he acted as their benefactor. Besides benefactor, Stark and Rogers shared the leadership of the team. Rogers looked over at him.

"I know you look twenty-five about you are actually like ninety-five, so do we have to worry about senility?" he asked him.

Rogers noticed that Natasha Romanov, code name: Black Widow, laughed at the remark. This made Rogers blush. The red haired, green eyed, former Russian assassin had a way of intimidating a man with her beauty and skills, even if that man was Captain America.

"Sorry, I have other things on my mind," said Rogers.

"I was just telling Fury that we'll choose who is on our team," said Stark.

"Captain Rogers has requested some time off, Stark," announced Fury, who then looked at Rogers. "You request has been approved, Captain. You've accrued quite a bit of back pay if you need money. I can arrange for an account to be set up."

"I'll deal with that before if I need it," said Rogers.

Fury looked over at Stark.

"Have the candidates in, see what they can do," said Fury. "With Thor as a part-timer and Captain America on indefinite leave, you need the new candidates."

"We'll see," said Stark, who then looked over at Rogers.

Steve was leaning against the bar wearing chinos, a blue oxford shirt, and work boots. When not wearing his Captain America gear or gym gear, he could usually be found in chinos and a button down shirt.

"I have meetings," stated Fury then he looked at Barton and Romanov. "Barton, Romanov, you have now officially handlers and liaisons to the Avengers Initiative. Remember, you work for SHIELD, even if you spend most of your time with the Avengers."

"How could I forget?" smirked Clint Barton.

"Yes, Director," said Romanov. Fury was one of the few that the Black Widow showed respect.

Fury left. Stark stood up and glared at Rogers. He didn't like having unexpected and unwanted surprises sprung on him.

"Indefinite leave. Why?" demanded Stark.

"Peggy is still alive," Steve said and everyone in the room knew what that meant to him.

Avengers

"so, you're leaving us," Natasha said as she came across Steve leaving his apartment with saddle bags for his motorcycle over his left shoulder and the leather specialized carrying bag for his shield over his right shoulder.

Her red hair was pulled back and she had just some red lipstick on. Natasha was dressed in dress, a white tight form fitting tee shirt, and a black leather jacket. She was dressed to go out to dinner with Clint.

"I need to visit her, Miss Romanov," he said.

Natasha snorted at the Miss Romanov. Captain Rogers was always polite and proper. It was boring.

"Does she know you're coming?"

"She's been told," he said quietly. "She saw me on the TV during the Battle of New York."

"You know, Captain, sometimes it is best to leave the past in the past," she told him.

He knew that she had a past, one which she couldn't leave in the past. As she said more than once she had red on her ledger. Well, he was Captain America and he had obligations and responsibilities and saying a proper goodbye to Peggy was one of them.

"She never married," he said sadly. "She wants to see me."

Natasha could hear the sadness in his voice. On the whole Steve Rogers impressed her in terms of his skills which were formed by the Super Soldier Formula. As part of her training, she was given a weakened version of the formula, which made her into a super assassin. He had the full strength version, though, and gained impressive skills and enhanced powers from it. What did not impress her was his old fashion gee whiz ways, which she found often grating.

"Clint wanted to know if you wanted to come to dinner with us. He thought you might need some cheering up," she said.

Hawkeye, like Coulson, had a bit of hero worship when it came to Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. They both read comic books featuring his World War II exploits growing up. To them he was the first superhero.

"Sorry, Miss Romanov, but tell Clint I have a five hour drive ahead of me," he told her. "I thought I'd stay in a motel tonight close to the home she is staying in then see her bright an early in the morning."

"Then what?" she asked. "You do realize that she is going to be very old and that the chances with the formula in your bloodstream that you never will age all that much."

"I know," he said as his back stiffened.

"As I said somethings are best left in the past," she said.

He didn't respond but started walking away. It was time to go say goodbye to Peggy.

Avengers

Steve exited the retirement home. It had been a painful visit for him, though he smiled through it and soldiered on like the good soldier he was. Peggy was delighted to see him. She had lived a long, fruitful life. To her he was like a dream come alive, the young man she fell in love with once again alive. It was a chance for her to say a proper goodbye to him this time. They had tea together and talked for several hours checking up. When it was time to leave he said to her, _You were supposed to be my dance partner. _Her eyes filled up with tears and she replied, _I guess you'll have to change partners, Steve. _

He placed his saddle bags and shield on the back of his bike, a red Indian Chief motorcycle, which Stark bought him and he restored. Fury had given him an indefinite amount of time off. A one day visit to Peggy wasn't enough time. He needed more. It was time that the good soldier became more aware of the time he lived in. He got on his bike, started it up, and pointed it west. It was time to rediscover the country where he lived and for which he fought for.

Avengers

Nick Fury stood in the well of the secure visual conference room. Five shadowed figures representing the Board were on the large screens he stood in front of. The Board were five well placed Washington insiders. All of them power brokers, who had many chits stored up to play. They wanted to speak to him about Steve Rogers, which had his guard up.

He stood there waiting for them to begin speaking. He knew that they were unhappy with his running of SHIELD lately. They disagreed with the Avengers Initiative, even though now they viewed the Avengers as an asset for SHIELD. He knew that they were trying to force him out as the director, but he had friends in high places and was working on his own gambit to get rid of them and replace them with a less ambitious and more user friendly for him Board.

"Director Fury, we want to transfer Captain Rogers from the Avengers to DOD. In the last seventy years there was been many attempts at recreating his Super Soldier Formula, but none have completely succeeded except Captain Rogers. This needs to be researched," intoned a pompous male voice.

Fury stood there and didn't react. The shadows that these men and women hid behind were unnecessary since he knew who they were. It appeared that his gambit was going to have to come sooner then he wanted it to come.

"Some formulas have increased skills, strength, agility, but none to the level of Rogers. He needs to be studied, taken apart, and recreated," said a female voice.

"If we can create more like him then we wouldn't need to rely on civilians like the Avengers. We'd be better prepared for the next attack," added another male voice.

"Captain Rogers is on leave," stated Fury.

"Leave? Where is he?" asked the female.

"I don't know. He wanted some time off and I gave it to him," answered Fury.

"He is not some agent or soldier who should be allowed to do what he wants in his free time. The man should be kept constantly underwrap until needed," said the pompous voice.

"Bullshit," replied Fury. "Captain Rogers is a soldier in the US Army and, also, now an agent of SHIELD working on the Avengers Initiative. He isn't some lab rat, but a remarkable man. It's more than a formula that makes him who he is."

"He is what we decide he is," said the female voice.

"Find him and bring him in so that the DOD can pick him up," said the male voice.

"That is an order," added the pompous male voice.

The five shadowed figures then disappeared leaving Fury alone in the room. He wasn't about to let Rogers become a lab rat. Turning on his right heel, he stormed out of the room and walk to to the op center. He saw Assistant Director Marie Hill standing that the command center.

"Hill," he barked, "get me Agent Romanov ASAP."

"Yes, sir," she said.

He stormed away. Hill looked at one of the agents manning the communication center.

"Recall Agent Romanov. Tell her its Alpha priority," Hill ordered.

The agents did as she told.

AVENGERS

Natasha Romanov reported to Fury's office wearing her black SHIELD uniform and widow bracelets. She entered the office to find Fury behind his desk cleaning his gun. With his good up he looked up at her.

"I have a special assignment for you," he said.

"Yes, sir."

"Prepare for this as if it is going to be a long assignment," said Fury.

"What is the assignment, sir?" she asked.

"Find Captain Rogers and when you do go to ground with him. He Board wants to turn him into a lab rat in order to figure out his Super Soldier Formula. The man doesn't deserve to be treated the way they are going to treat him," growled Fury.

"Yes, sir," she replied then she stared into Fury's one good eye. "Why me? Why not, Clint? Or even Coulson? They love Captain America."

"Because they idolize him, they are a liability, Romanov. I need someone who he is just an assignment," he told her.

"I see," she mumbled.

"When you find him, remember that he doesn't fit into today's society easily. Take him to safe house Alpha Omega. I'll be in touch with you when it is safe for him to be Captain America again," Fury explained.

AVENGERS

Steve decided to follow Route 66, which was established in 1926, because it was actually as old as he was. He picked it up outside of Chicago and decided to follow it to its end, which was the Santa Monica Pier. Instead of taking up Fury on the back pay, Steve chose instead to find odd jobs to support himself. He wanted to meet people, get to know the latest generations of Americans. When he was done with his road trip, maybe he'd finally feel like he fit into this time period. Or, at least, understand it better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"What's next, Fury, they want the Iron Man armor in order to see how it works?" growled Stark. "Well, it doesn't belong to you. It is mine."

Fury had come to Stark Tower in order to enlist Stark's help in his plan to oust the Board. He and Tony Stark now faced each other in the main research lab, while Bruce and Henry Pym stood by and listened to them.

"Not only don't I want you to keep your armor to yourself, I want you to stand up in front of a group of journalists along with several other Avengers and declare yourself independence from any government organization," stated Fury.

Tony heard this then he smiled. He was surprised by what Fury said, but he liked what he heard. Pulling a smartphone out of his pants pocket, he speed dialed Pepper.

"Pepper, I need to set up a presser for tomorrow," he said then listened to her for a seconds. "No, it won't be one of my usual press conference where people think I need to be put in an asylum afterward. Bruce and..."

Tony stopped and looked at Henry Pym. He knew that the man cold shrink his body to the size of an ant or make it three stories tall because of Pym Particles. That fact plus he was funded by Janet Van Dyne, who he made into the Wasp, was enough for him.

"... and Henry Pym. He and the Wasp are new members of the Avengers," he said.

He listened to her response then he answered her.

"No, we aren't going to introduce them because we may add two more. We are going to introduce our independence," he smiled.

Fury nodded his head and grinned.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Bruce Banner.

"I'm positive," said Fury.

Tony hung up. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"So, who do you think is behind the Board?" asked Tony.

"Justin Hammer is one of them that I am sure of. He's been using his money to make him indispensable to several of the Board. Another is Norman is Osborne," said Fury.

"You can't trust either one of them," Henry Pym spoke up.

Tony rolled his eyes then looked over at him, "We are aware of that already."

"I guess we are going to be the independent Avengers. This should be fun," said Bruce.

"Don't make it too much fun," said Fury. "New York is still rebuilding from your last bit of fun the Avengers had and this time SHIELD won't be able to help you."

"I'll try to keep the Other Guy from coming out to play unless he is needed," said Bruce.

Stark looked at Fury then he said, "I get to help you pick the new Board members when the time comes. I'm thinking Pepper might make a good and loyal one."

Stark smirked. Fury stood there and thought about it.

"Maybe she would be at that," agreed Fury.

STSTST

Steve parked his bike along the Santa Monica Pier. The sun was setting which meant the combination of Southern Californian pollution and marine layer colored the sky shades of purple, blue, gray, and hints of yellow. He grabbed his sketch book and a couple of pencils then draped his leather carrying bag with his shield in it over his right shoulder. Opening his sketch book, he perused his sketches of the leaning tower of East Groom, Texas, the Magnolia Gas Station Museum of Shamrock, Texas, 66 Drive-in theater of Carthage, Mo, and the Delgadillo's Snow Cap Drive-in Restaurant of Seligman, Arizona before stopping on a blank page so that he could sketch the Santa Monica Pier.

A light breeze mussed up Steve's dirty blonde hair. With his bomber jacket on, white oxford shirt, and chinos, he looked like a man from other time, as people in cargo shorts, tee shirts, summer shirts, and hoodies walked by him towards the rides and Ferris Wheel. He started to sketch.

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve noticed a black helicopter in the sky. He also observed three black SUVs pull up and a combined twelve men in black suits get out. His years of fighting had honed his skills to let him know when he was about to be attacked. Closing the sketch book, He opened the bag carrying his shield and put the sketch book and pencil in it then he zipped it up and put the bag over his shoulder.

Instead walking towards the end of the pier where there was a good crowd of people, he started to walk towards the twelve men. As he approached the men, one of them pulled a badge and ID out of his jacket breast pocket.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Agent Dennis Shear of DCIS," he said.

"DCIS?" asked Steve.

"Defense Criminal Investigative Service," he replied.

"Really. Have I done something?" asked Steve.

"We have orders to bring you in for questioning," said Agent Shear.

"I see," said Steve, as he scanned the men and they way they were dispersed. "I'm sorry Agent Shear, but I've done nothing wrong and I'm not going into custody."

Shear nodded and his fellow agents started to pull their weapons. Before they could clear their holsters, Steve took to action. Taking the bag off his shoulder, he used his shield to knock Shear off his feet then in easy fashion he took the three closet agents to him. A back flip and roll cleared Steve of gunfire. These men weren't ready for his speed, his agility, or his enhanced strength. It was one thing to think of him as Captain America, but another thing to actually face the man who was Captain America. Before anymore shots could be gotten off, he closed the distance between him and the next grouping of three and took them out sending two of the agents of the rail and into the water.

More shots were about to be fired when someone on a black Kawasaki Ninja Motorcycle loudly sped down the boardwalk and into the remaining agents, who were bowled over like ten pins at a bowling alley. The motorcycle came to a skidding stop. Steve noticed that the rider was a shapely female with a black helmet with tinted glass, black jeans, and black leather biker jacket. She lifted her visor so that he could she her face. It was Natasha Romanov.

"Hop on, Captain. I'll take you to your bike then we have to make time before we are overrun," she said.

The black helicopter started to circle above them. Re-enforcements were on the way, as well as police. Steve slipped his bag with the shield in it on his right shoulder again then he got behind her on the bike and reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not made of glass, Rogers. Hang on tighter, you won't break me," she ordered.

He tightened his grip and she took off down the pier. Holding her body tightly made him even more aware that she was a woman, a woman who made men weak with desire. This irritated Steve. She was his teammate and colleague; he didn't need to think have those thoughts about her. When they got to his Indian Chief Motorcycle, she rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I forgot that you had an old bike," she said. "How fast is it?"

"Don't worry," he said. "Stark gave it a little extra after I refurbished it. It can go fast enough."

He got on his bike, put on his helmet, started it up, and followed the Black Widow through the streets of Santa Monica slaloming through traffic and away from the police and DCIS.

AVENGERS

The large conference room was filled with print, cable, and national, and local news media. When Tony Stark called news conference, it drew attention, especially when he was calling it as the leader of the Avengers. Standing in front of the large crowd was Tony Stark wearing Armani suit without a tie and designer dark glasses, Hank Pym in a Joseph A Banks suit, Bruce Banner in corduroy pants, jean shirt, red tie, and a tweed blazer, and Janet Van Dyne wearing black pant suit.

Tony moved to the podium. He removed the dark glasses and smiled at the roomful of journalists.

"I know it's good to see me," said Tony.

There was a light amount of laughter that came from the audience. Tony looked at the note cards that Pepper had provided for him. He skimmed them then put them in his suit coat's right pocket.

"Okay, let's get this started," he said. "We have added two new members to the Avengers: Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. As for their code names and powers, well, that's a surprise for when the time comes. We are also contemplating two other potential members. I'll let you know if we add them to our roster."

"Shouldn't someone from SHIELD be here to oversee you, Stark?" asked a New York journalist.

"We don't work for SHIELD. Actually, one of the main reasons we are here today is we are no longer affiliated with SHIELD. Stark Industries will now be the sole benefactor for the team. Call it a corporate sponsorship," Stark smiled.

A cacophony of voices and questions melded into one loud harangue. Tony looked behind him at Bruce, who rolled his eyes. Janet broken in a big smile finding the situation amusing, while Hank merely looked concerned.

"So, any questions?" Tony asked with a smirk.

AVENGERS

Somewhere out of the state of California, they lost the DCIS and police. They stopped to gas their bikes, but didn't talk. Steve trusted that the Black Widow had been there to help him for a reason and had some sort of plan. He followed her without questions until they finally stopped for the night at the Canyon Inn Motel in Flagstaff, Arizona. Natasha got one room with to single beds. They finally entered to drop off their belongings.

Before Steve could ask any questions, Natasha took control of the conversation.

"To start with, Rogers, don't call me Miss Romanov. I hate when you do that," she said. "Either call me Widow, Natasha, Tasha, or Nat, but not Miss Romanov."

"Fine," he said coldly then he waited for the rest to come out. Natasha Romanov had a way of making him feeling like that ninety pound sickly weakling he used to be. He hated that feeling.

"Fury sent me to find you and take you underground. It seems the Board wants to study you and try again to recreate the perfect Super Soldier serum. They want to make you a lab rat and Fury doesn't want that to happen. We need to give him time to get you out of this. It might be a week, or a month, or six months, but for now we need to stay hidden and I'm good at that," she said.

"I guess we'll need money and..."

"I have money, enough for now. We are headed to a safe house that only Fury and his Omega level operatives know about. It's a cabin in Maine. To get there we stay in motels, small towns, eat in dinners, and fast food. We stay out of sight as much as possible and find ways to change out looks. I need to buy you some news clothes," she said. "Understand?"

"I understand."

"I'll go out and get us some food then tomorrow I'll get you some new clothes," she stated.

For a moment Steve stood in the middle of the room staring at Natasha. Her red hair was down and she stood there glaring defiantly at him.

"Get me to Maine then you can get back to the Avengers," said Steve.

"No offense, Captain, but I take my orders from Director Fury," said Natasha. "I'm hungry. I hope you like hamburgers."

"I like cheeseburgers," he said then he exhaled, as he watched he turn her back to leave.

"Agent Romanov," he said then added, "Natasha."

She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you for your help. If I've seemed ungrateful, I don't meant to be. I have no intention of becoming a lab rat," he told her.

"Relax, Cap. I'll get us some food."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Once again Fury found himself in the well of the secure visual conference room staring at the five shadowy figures on the large screens. These shadowy figures believed they held life and death over people because they brandished power. Fury was used to having power and made life and death decisions, but he never thought he held the power of life and death because he understood just how fragile a crap shoot life was. Too many agents had died on easy missions and lived through suicide missions for him to believe he had the power of God, as these little tin gods did. He glared at the screens waiting for them to begin the meeting.

"What the hell happened in Santa Monica?" the pompous voice demanded. "That was a well planned operation gone wrong. It should have been executed without a problem."

Fury knew who the man behind the shadow was. He was a former US Senator with connections to both corporations tied to the defense industry both domestic and international as well as the current administration. When he decided not to run for re-election he was made a Board member, which he used to increase his influential power base and bank account. SHIELD's budget was off-book, so the Board was meant to reign in one of the most powerful agencies in the world. Instead of doing their duty they often tried to use SHIELD like it was their asset.

"I'll tell you what went wrong some idiots sent DCIS agents to take Rogers into custody, as if he was just a normal man," replied Fury.

"We are those idiots, who did that, Director Fury, and you know it," said the female.

"Imagine that," smirked Fury.

"A woman was seen helping him. Are all your agents accounted for, Director Fury?" asked a calm make voice.

Fury looked over to the far screen. This shadow figure hardly ever spoke, but now he was speaking up. From what little intelligence he had on the man, he was probably the best connected and most powerful. He never held elected office and never was a CEO, but he had always been an international power broker who lived in the shadows.

"I would have to do an audit," replied Fury.

"Do one, Director, and the sooner the better. I believe you have a rogue agent helping Captain Rogers avoid custody," said the calm voice.

"I'll get on that right away," said Fury.

"We want Steve Rogers," said the pompous voice.

"So you have said," replied Fury.

"Director Fury, if we think you are an obstacle to our wishes, we will have you replaced and you will not enjoy that process," said the female voice.

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Fury.

"As far as your Avengers go, we will discuss that matter another time," said the calm voice. "In the end they are either part of SHIELD or they are a public nuisance, but you know that. Why don't you consider some ways of controlling Stark and his cowboy ways while you find that rogue agent."

The shadows disappeared receding once again. Fury was seething. As director of SHIELD he was a powerful man, but he had made so many enemies in his position that he needed now to decide how to take his next step . He could coerce some help or he could offer a hand of friendship to a man he thought of as an adversary and trust that adversary was honorable and a patriot.

AVENGERS

Steve exited the bathroom wearing jeans, a gray tee shirt, a blue hoodie, and a Red Sox baseball cap. He knew that he was dressed appropriately for the time, yet he still felt as if he was dressed in the wrong uniform. Wasn't that how he treated clothes? They were uniforms, chinos and plaid shirt, it was a uniform. Natasha was dressed in jeans, a white tee shirt black hoodie, and a black baseball cap. She smiled when she saw him.

"Well, you definitely don't look like you, which is a good thing," she said then a smirk crept across her face.

She had to admit that she liked teasing the man. Steve was blushing from her comment.

"I feel like a slob in these clothes," he remarked.

"Cap, you look fine. It is about time you joined the 21st Century," Natasha said.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"I thought we'd pack up and take off now. We can grab some food on the road," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," said Steve.

He heard a low growl come from her. Calling her ma'am was a habit, which he knew that he had to break. Women were so different now from what he was used to in the old days.

"I told you that I hate being called ma'am or Miss Romanov. I suggest you stop or I'll leave an impression so that you don't forget that how I feel," she barked at him.

"I'm sorry, ma... Natasha," he said.

"Pack up and let's get out of here," she ordered. "I want to be out of Arizona tonight."

"I'm right behind," he said.

She smiled teasingly, "Is that because you like what you see from behind me?

Steve blushed again. Natasha laughed.

Avengers

Tony sat in his private workroom in his restored Malibu home working on his latest armor. Stark Towers East in New York had become officially the home of the Avengers, especially now that they have declared independence from SHIELD. He moved Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne into one apartment since they were man and wife, and then he moved Wanda Maximoff, code name Scarlet Witch, and Pietro Maximoff, code name Quicksilver, into their own apartments since they were twin brother and sister. The team was growing, but then again the threats were growing.

Without Steve around, Tony found himself to be the out and out team leader, a position he hated. He missed the easy days of Steve taking the leadership and then he could stand back and ridicule him. Right now he had to deal with a Hawkeye, who was torn between wanting to take off looking for the Black Widow and Captain America and hunting down and taking out SHIELD's Board. He also had to contend with Bruce, who was in the mood to slip off into anonymity where he could help people and work on his cure for the Other Guy. Tony wanted him in New York in one one of the labs working with Pym and not off somewhere he couldn't keep an eye on him. Bruce was an asset in human form and as the Hulk. Finally, there was Thor, who was off to Asgard again. It appeared that cellphones didn't work on Asgard. For an advanced almost God-like people they needed to work on their communication technology.

"Tony," Pepper caught his attention as she entered his workroom, "what are you working on? It's huge."

"I call it my Hulk buster Armor. If it works it will have the power and weapons to go toe to toe with the Hulk for four minutes, or the length of time it takes for a high powered experimental sedative to knock the big guy out," he explained.

"And if the sedative doesn't work?" she asked.

"Then it is my Hulk busted armor," he smiled.

"Tony," she said his name with a mix of warning and concern.

"Is the jet ready to take us to LA?" he asked changing the subject.

"It will be ready in forty-five minutes. We can leave when you are ready, or how about now," she said.

"Okay, but I should have this packed up and shipped to my New York workroom," he said.

"I'll take care of that for you. If you do it, you'll have it shipped to God knows where," said Pepper.

"You are too good to me," he smiled and then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Are you packed?" she asked.

"Why do I need to pack? If I need anything I'll just buy it in New York," he smiled then gave her a less gentle kiss. "Plus, if we don't have to pack it means we have time to do something else before we leave."

"Tony," she sighed then returned his kiss.

Avengers

Natasha and Steve entered a seedy bar that was in the small town they were stopping at for the night. On the jukebox played _Babylon Feeling_ by Everlast. Steve stopped for a moment and listened to the music.

_My heart is broke, my will is gone  
Fell in love with a woman named Babylon  
She hook me to the gill, all of her forbidden thrill  
I call her baby for short, then I ramble on_

_She'll forget about me._

He found himself transfixed for a moment. It was more than his usual feeling of disconnection, a man of place and time, but that maybe he wasn't alone. Music was the universal language of the lonely and the loved alike.

_My arms are heavy, my body's tense  
Got the hots for this honey named confidence  
She points out all of my flaw, breaking all of her favorite law  
Never speaks a word in my defense_

_Just forget about me._

"Rogers," Natasha calls to him.

She was seated at a table with a waitress waiting to take her order. He joined her. The waitress smiled at him.

"I'm having a cheeseburger and French fries," said Natasha.

"I'll have the same," Steve said.

"Will you have a beer also?" the waitress asked him.

Steve didn't notice the waitress was looking him over, but Natasha did. At first she thought it was bullshit that he didn't notice how women reacted to him, but after getting to know him, she realized he still saw himself as Steve Rogers, ninety pound weakling.

"No, I'll have a ginger ale. Thank you," he said.

The waitress left. Natasha shook her head.

"A ginger ale. I know that alcohol doesn't effect your metabolism so why not just have a beer?" she said.

"I never think about drinking alcohol just for the sake of fitting in. I probably should do that," he admitted.

"You think?" she sighed.

"Sorry," he replied.

Natasha decided to change the subject. She looked Steve, who know was playing nervously with his napkin. Suddenly, she was struck by just how handsome. Physically, the Super Soldier Serum had perfected him, but she could see what made him the appealing was their before the serum. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. He was Captain American and she was the Black Widow, talk about oil and water.

"We should be to Maine in three, four days top. Once we are there we are going to have to live as if we are husband and wife," she told him.

"I understand," he said quietly.

"When we are around people don't be afraid to be affectionate with me so we are convincing as a couple," she said.

"How so?" he asked.

"You really are a virgin," she blurted out.

Steve's probable virginity was the topic of more than one drunken late night bull session with Clint and Stark. Stark was sure he was virgin, while Clint just thought he was inexperienced and a product of his era.

"No, I'm not," said Steve with more than a hint of annoyance. "I know you all like to make fun of me and hint around that I'm a virgin, but I traveled with eight showgirls for six months doing shows. I'm not a virgin. I've never had a girlfriend to speak of because the war got in the way, but I'm not virgin," he said.

"Okay, Cap, don't be so touchy," she smiled. "Our next stop is in Georgia where I'm going to get us new identities, passports, and driver licenses. We need to get rid of our bikes and get new ones. I'm think Harley Davidson's. How does that sound?"

"My bike," he said softly.

"Sorry, Cap."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to giving things up and moving on," he said.

"I promise you when this is over I'll force Stark into finding you another one to restore," she said.

"Maybe it is time I give up things from the past," he said.

The waitress from over Natasha's beer and Steve's ginger ale. She placed them down and left, but before they could even take a sip of their drinks a couple of burly bikers came over to their table.

"Hey, Hot Cheeks," said the largest biker, "why don't you drop the pretty boy and come have a drink with real men?"

Steve dropped into soldier mode. He sized up the two bikers then he sought out their friends. There was another eight men and four women. They looked strong and probably had weapons, but beyond that they were no match for him. Come to think of it they probably weren't even a match for the Black Widow, but he didn't really care about that. He wasn't about to let them insult or abuse Natasha.

Natasha laughed at the man.

"Really? Real men?" she snorted. "Sounds like you are overcompensating for inadequacies."

"What do you mean by that?" he growled.

She waved her pinkie at him indicating the size of his penis. He went to reached for her, but before his hand was half way there Steve's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist and squeezed so hard everyone heard the bone pop. The man dropped to his knees in pain. Natasha glared at Steve. He had interfered with her fight and no one was allowed to do that.

The other biker threw a punch at Steve's head, but Steve caught his fist in the hand he had just let go of his friend's wrist. He pushed the hand and the man so hard that he went flying of his feet and into a table full of his other biker friends. The fight was on.

Natasha grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him so that he was facing her.

"Don't ever fight my battle for me again," she growled.

He didn't answer. She stood up and took out the first three bikers who came at them. Steve suddenly felt sorry for the bikers because they were facing an angry Black Widow because of him.


End file.
